


i'm just a little bit caught in the middle

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Deepthroating, Facials, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: “They’re so good, aren’t they, Oscar?” Zolf says in between moans, and Cel feels a shiver run down their spine. “Taking us both so well.”
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	i'm just a little bit caught in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> day 22 - threesome
> 
> i was going through my spotify looking for a title and fucking _caught in the middle_ by paramore came on shuffle and, well, who am i to ignore such an obvious sign?

Cel feels the head of Wilde’s cock push into them at the exact moment they hear the bedroom door open. They instinctively freeze, too used to getting caught being a precursor to getting in trouble, before smiling as they see Zolf and pushing their hips backwards, forcing Wilde’s cock deeper into their cunt. They watch Zolf’s intake of breath as a moan forces its way out of Wilde’s throat. 

“Hi, Zolf!” Cel says, sounding slightly out of breath as Wilde starts fucking into them. “Didn’t know you’d be home so soon. Would’ve wait- _gods, Wilde,_ waited for you, y’know?”

Zolf nods, eyes flicking between Cel and Wilde, Cel assumes. Wilde’s fucking them in earnest now, sharp snaps of his hips that make Cel lean forward and smother their moans in the mattress. They _just_ register the feeling of fingers in the hair as their head is pulled up and away from the bed and held steady, the familiar press of Zolf’s cock against their lips. Their mouth opens instinctively, tongue flicking out against the head and delighting in Zolf’s gasp. They take him into their mouth with practiced ease, doing everything they know he likes best. 

“They’re so good, aren’t they, Oscar?” Zolf says in between moans, and Cel feels a shiver run down their spine. “Taking us both so well.”

Wilde’s hands on their hips tighten as he fucks them harder, forcing Cel’s mouth forward on Zolf’s cock and causing it to hit the back of their throat. They close their eyes and swallow around it and Zolf’s hand, still in their hair, grips onto them and holds them in place for a few moments. Cel can feel their eyes starting to water and they squeeze them shut. 

Zolf pulls Cel off of his cock by their hair, scratching at their scalp as they cough. “Good job, Cel, look at you, taking me so well, taking _us_ so well. I’m so proud of you,” he says, voice soft, before guiding their mouth back onto him. “Be good and make me come, okay? Make Oscar come too while you’re at it.”

They nod, best as they can with Zolf’s cock in their mouth, and let out a high pitched whine around him as Wilde reaches around and brushes a finger across their clit. Cel can feel Zolf and Wilde reach out with their free hands and link them together, resting them on Cel’s back. Cel tries their best to fuck back onto Wilde while still keeping their mouth on Zolf, and going by the noises they’re hearing they’re doing a damn good job of it. Wilde’s moans are almost musical in their ears, accompanied by Zolf’s low grunts, slowly increasing in volume and frequency as he gets close. 

Wilde’s finger on their clit starts moving faster, urging them closer and closer to their own orgasm. They moan around Zolf’s cock and the vibrations are more than enough to push him over the edge. He pulls out of their mouth and they close their eyes as he comes, splashing warm across their face. They can’t help the smile that breaks out across their face, tongue slipping out from between their lips and tasting it once he’s finished. 

Cel can feel Zolf stroking Wilde’s hand, still resting on their back, and they can hear him talking. The words make themselves clearer as Cel forces themself to focus on them. 

“Are you going to come for us, Cel?” he asks, and Cel whines. Wilde’s finger on their clit becomes two fingers, pinching and rubbing at increasing speed, losing rhythm as Wilde nears his orgasm as well. “I want you both to come for me, wanna watch you fall apart, I love the way you look when you come, can you do that for me?” 

Cel rocks back on Wilde’s dick at exactly the right angle, and that combined with his fingers on their clit sends their orgasm sparking through them. They can feel it at the tips of their fingers and the tips of their toes, and their legs shake with it as they shove their face into the mattress and let out a high-pitched moan. Distantly, they feel Wilde’s release land on their back soon after, Wilde’s melodical groans and sighs floating into their ears through the post-orgasm fog. 

After giving them all a moment to recover, Wilde hums a soft melody and Cel feels instantly clean and warm. They curl themself up, reaching out for Zolf and Wilde, who quickly wrap around them, arms and legs and bodies tangled together. The last thing they remember before they slip off into slumber is the feeling of Wilde and Zolf’s lips pressed against their forehead, and soft, whispered “I love you”s. 


End file.
